helpinfarmvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Breeding Horses
To breed horses, a farmer must have a completed Horse Stable and it must contain 1 Stallion, and at least one of either a Stock Horse, a Draft Horse, a Pony, or a Mini Horse. Available Breeds of Stock Horses, Ponies, Miniature Horses, and Drafts There are more than just a few kinds of horses in Farmville. Most of these horses are Limited Edition and can only be obtained for a limited time for Farm Cash, but there are some that may be obtained year round from the market and through the aid of your friends. (Note: Limited Edition animals will bear this mark "*" in the following list.) The current Horse breeds are the Brown, Gray, Pinto, Black, Red*, E-QUESTR10N* (or Alien Horse), Wild Mustang*, Appaloosa*, Haflinger*, Buckskin*, Palouse*, Camargue*, Forest*, Morgan*, and Autumn Horse*. The current Draft breeds are the Clydesdale, Breton*, Cream Draft, and Percheron. The current Pony breeds are the Brown Pony*, Purple Mane Pony*, Pink-Hair Pony*, Light Blue Pony, Black Pony, Silver Pony, Reitpony*, Candy Corn Pony*. The current Stallion breeds are the Wandering Stallion, White Stallion*, Black Stallion*, Black Mini Stallion* Miniature Stallion*, Pink Stallion, and Snow Stallion. The current Miniature Horse breeds are the Normal Mini*, Cream Mini, Mini Appaloosa*, Mini Candycane*, Nightmare*, Pinto Mini Horse* and Valentine Mini*. The Effect of a Stallion Having more examples of a particular breed of horse in your stable will increase the chances of finding a foal associated with that breed. If there is a White Stallion, a Black Stallion, or a Pink Stallion in the stable, there is a chance of finding a foal whose coat is the same color as the stallion who sired it. A Wandering Stallion won't influence the color of his foal, so the foal is always the same breed as its dam. A Special Note On Miniature Horses A Miniature Mare will produce a Miniature Foal with any stallion. When a Miniature Stallion is bred to a full sized mare, the mare will produce a full sized foal that is the same breed as its dam. You do not need a miniature stallion to produce a miniature foal. You do need a miniature stallion if you want to produce the white or black miniature foal counterpart of the stallion. Harvesting and Adopting When collecting from the Horse Stable, the farmer will be alerted if a foal was born. The farmer cannot keep the foals that are found, but they become available for up to 4 farmer's neighbors to adopt. If a farmer places one of those foals into the Nursery Barn it will grow up into an adult horse but unless it is a brown, grey or black, or black speckled it will turn into a black horse, and it will not be the same breed. Farmers who raise foals to adulthood may keep the adult horses. They can also celebrate their success by sharing another foal with their neighbors. Multiple Breedings If you have a stable, and you place an animal in it, the stable automatically takes on the ready status of the last animal being placed in it. In the case of horses, which take three days before becoming ready to harvest outside, anything at 34% or over will therefore render the stable 100% ready for harvesting. The stable will then revert to a non-harvestable state until another animal is placed in the stable, where it again takes on the ready state of the animal. If a large number of ready Horses (either Stallions or Mares) are available then this can be repeated multiple times. Table See Also * Breeding Cattle * Nursery Barn * Lost Animal * Mystery Egg